


When it all began

by Carlotaaa2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Potions, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlotaaa2/pseuds/Carlotaaa2
Summary: "Who can tell me the contents of this caldron? Whoever gets it right will get to smell it’s fumes." Lily Evans was the best Potions student. She knew it. And Lily knew exactly what potion was in the caldron: Amortentia. So then why did she answer?A short one-shot from Lily's perspective, reminiscing all the memories Amortentia brings to her head.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	When it all began

**Author's Note:**

> I am re-posting this here (I previously posted it on another website). I hope you like it!

Lily Evans was the best Potions student. She had only gotten O’s since she had started getting grades. Even when Potter and his goonies had made her caldron explode, such that the smoke spelled out “I love you Lily”, Professor Slughorn had given her an “honorary Outstanding”.

Lily Evans was the best Potions student. The only one capable of beating her, Serverus Snape, didn’t have the necessary charm needed to bump a high E to a low O, when the usual brilliance was not reached – which had happened to Lily once or twice (hey, everyone had low days, right?)

Lily Evans was the best Potions student, and no one doubted it. So when she put her hand up, on that Tuesday, November 29th, 1977, to answer Professor Slughorn’s question, no one was surprised to see she was the only one with her hand up. That is, no one but her.

Because the question Professor Slughorn had asked was “who can tell me the contents of this caldron? Whoever gets it right will get to smell it’s fumes.”

And Lily knew exactly what potion was in the caldron. Amortentia, the strongest love potion in the world. And Lily knew exactly what someone smelt after sniffling its fumes: their three more cherished smells in the world, including the third, reserved for their loved one’s perfume.

And Lily was afraid of smelling. Because then, she wouldn’t be able to deny what she smelt, or why.

So, when she answered correctly and the professor invited her forward, she obliged with fear.

“I smell….” she started. “Fresh grass…”

Grass that surrounded her yard, back home. It represented her childhood, spent playing with her sister, Petunia. Those innocent times when their relationship was not yet tainted by the truth. Those moments she would give anything to get back, but that were lost forever.

“…old parchment…”

Some students snickered. But Lily didn’t care; they didn’t get it. They didn’t know how Lily needed the knowledge inside all those old spell books in the library. They were real. They had been the firsts, after Severus, to tell her all the wonders she saw, everything she had long thought impossible, were real. That she was not dreaming, she was not crazy.

The last smell was even nicer. She knew it was coming, but had feared its arrival nonetheless. She froze. She couldn’t lie to the class. No, she couldn’t lie to herself. Worse, she couldn’t lie to him.

Lily Evans was the best Potions student, and that is why she declared, loud and clear:

“And lastly, I smell fresh pine, like the forest.”

She looked up, and made eye contact with him, smiling. Heat rose to her cheeks, but she didn’t care. She returned to her seat, knowing full well that he was deep into his memories, just like she was.

Memories of an afternoon, in the prefects’ room. Memories of laughter and joy. Memories of their talks, which had nothing to do with rounds scheduling anymore. Memories of a young girl holding a boy in her arms, smiling. Memories of a simple sentence. “You smell like the forest, James. Did you know that?”

Memories of the best and most exciting adventure of their lives.


End file.
